


hstb

by natsumii



Category: Naruto
Genre: LATER, M/M, maybe more stuff, okay i lied this isnt only hashitobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumii/pseuds/natsumii
Summary: i only posted this cuz of you amy. my hashitobi craving is uncontrollable pls help. maybe more art later idk
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 44
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyrallis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyrallis/gifts).



> amy you enabler


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "However big, however small  
> Let me be part of it all  
> Share your dreams with me  
> You may be right, you may be wrong  
> But say that you'll bring me along  
> To the world you see  
> To the world I close my eyes to see  
> I close my eyes to see"
> 
> A song from The Greatest Showman. Listen to A Million Dreams & Tightrope for senju bro feels


	5. this is the madatobi chapter lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know this isn't hashitobi but im super proud of this one cuz i finally found out how to do that cool color effect thingy. LET ME LIIIIVE
> 
> Oh yeah also I post a lot more art on my tumblr if ya interested: wtrwants


End file.
